The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an acoustic waveguide, in particular, to an acoustic waveguide having multiple waveguide reflectors for detecting fluid density stratification in a vessel or conduit.
Acoustic waveguides can be used to measure the physical properties (e.g., density, viscosity, level, temperature, etc.) of a fluid flowing or stored in a conduit or vessel. In a typical acoustic waveguide, a transducer assembly launches an acoustic pulse from one end of the waveguide located outside of a sealed conduit while its major portion is submersed into the fluid inside the conduit. The speed of the acoustic pulse in the section of the waveguide submersed into the fluid depends on the physical properties of the fluid and therefore can be used to determine those properties.
One of the physical properties of interest is density of the fluid and its stratification inside a conduit. The conduit can be as large as 12 feet in one dimension, such as diameter or height, in which the density distribution of the sealed fluid can be measured by the waveguide in the form of an elongated rod. Knowledge of the actual density of a fluid at various heights can be used to detect interfaces between 2 different fluids such as a rag layer between oil and water in oil production. The knowledge of the location and thickness of the rag layer inside a conduit such as a desalter enables control over the size of the layer and therefore control over optimizing the oil production process.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.